Eyes of a Demon
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: Carmelita Stampede's life changes when a threat to her life introduces her to our favorite eyeless assassin.  First fic.
1. Chapter 1

"I want the girl." a dark voice said. "Now."

The man in the black room looked into the monitor with the red eyes staring at him. "I have teams

scouting out the city, we'll have her in mere hours."

"You'd better." The monitor said to him. "You know how much I hate failure."

The man in the room looked down at his metal hand. "I won't fail you again sir."

OooooO

Carmelita Stampede was walking to school with her friend Tylieth. The two beautiful seventeen year old girls were in a deep conversation about a movie they had saw the night before. "Well anyway Carm, the point is it didn't make any sense."

"We've been over this, it does make sense if you just..." She stopped mid-sentence when they passed a corner, she saw a man leaning on a wall staring at them, or as far as she could tell he was. He wore a sleeveless yellow sweat-jacket over black clothes, his forearms were covered with gold arm-guards that were covered with skulls. He had short brown hair and scar under his right eyes. His most striking, and disturbing, feature was the absence of pupils and iris' of his eyes. His terrifying glare sent a shiver up her spine.

She shook it off and kept walking. "Who was that guy?" Tylieth had noticed him too.

"I don't know, but he creeps me out." Forgetting about that creepy guy.

OooooO

Much later Carmelita sat bored in her fifth period class listening to her teacher talk about history. She sighed, just wishing that something exciting would happen. And unfortunately she got her wish. An explosion rocked the entire school, panic and chaos ran throughout. Evacuation begun, and she was in a hurry to leave, she didn't care about the explosion, she was just happy to go home.

She rounded a corner and saw that it was empty, well it was. Black smoke started converging into a single ethereal body until it formed a person. He was covered with black clothes under gray armor, his head was covered with a silver and black tri-pronged helmet with piercing red eyes. A black trident materialized into his hands. He pointed it a her. "You're coming with me." He said.

And as if by chance, she saw a flash of yellow and the armored menace crashed through a wall. She looked inside the class room and saw the armored man fighting a man in a yellow sweat-jacket with it's hood drawn. The two were in a fight that would have appeared blindingly fast, but to her it seemed normal. After blocking a short combination from the helmet warrior, her savior hit him with a back-flip kick to his head. And as he fell to the ground, her savior smashed a desk over her attackers head, knocking him out cold.

She wasn't sure what to say. "Uhh, thanks I guess." She wasn't shocked by the threat to her life, as a Stampede, she was always calm under pressure.

Her savior looked to her, her eyes grew wide when she saw that it was the man that she saw this morning but with a yellow face mask covering his mouth and nose. With his blank eyes looking into hers. And he said very darkly. "If you plan to survive, then you'll come with me."

She took a long pause, then smiled and said. "Okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

OooooO

Carmelita followed the eyeless stranger through her school. "So what was that thing back there? It was like a cyborg, or a ninja-samurai or something." His only response was a disgruntled sigh. He withdrew his hood, and pulled down his mask as they reached the parking lot.

He dragged her to a red pickup truck and slammed his elbow through the window. "This'll work." He said to himself as he hot-wired the truck.

"Hey, you can't just steal this guys truck." He glared at her, his eyes piercing down to her soul. "Getting in."

After twenty minutes of silent driving, he finally said to her. "Smoke."

"What smoke?" She asked.

"You asked what that thing that attacked you was. His name is Smoke. And there's more like them."

"How many more?"

"A lot, and if he's after you, then they'll all come after you."

"Oh." She said stunned. "That is so cool! Yesterday I was on my couch with my brother watching family guy, and today I'm running for my life! That's awesome!" She noticed him giving her the '_What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you' _look, so she changed the subject. "So, what do I call you?"

"They call me Scorpion."

"Whose they?" He glared at her again. "I take it that I don't need to know?" His trained his eyes back to the road. She held out her hand. "I'm Carmelita."

"I know." He said with out looking at her. She silently said _'oh'_. "Do you have your seat belt on?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Good." He slammed on the breaks just as explosion went of in front of them. Carmelita's head slammed onto the dashboard putting her out like a light.

OooooO


	3. Chapter 3

OooooO

Carmelita opened her eyes, making a powerful pain shoot threw her head. "Ow." She looked up and saw Scorpion fighting an armored warrior that resembled Smoke but in red with a more monstrous looking helmet that was covered in small horns.

Scorpion threw a punch at the red Smoke, but he blocked it, grabbed Scorpions black sleeve and flipped him around, slamming him on the hood of the truck. Scorpion retaliated with a kick to his back. He punched Scorpion and drove his head through the windshield. "Drive the truck!" Scorpion yelled at her.

"But I don't have a license!"

"Just drive!" She hopped into the drivers seat and stepped on the gas. The truck pushed the armored warrior as it went. Scorpion grabbed him with his legs, and threw him into the trucks flatbed. Scorpion pulled his head out of the windshield and jumped into the flatbed.

The red Smoke greeted Scorpion with an ax-kick to his jaw. Scorpion recovered, grabbed his opponents leg, and twisted his ankle. And just before he could break his ankle, he kick him with his other leg, knocking Scorpion to the edge of flatbed. He held him suspended there as a trailer truck came barreling down the side of the street. Scorpion managed to kick him in the back of his head, it stunned him long enough for Scorpion to turn the situation around, and throw him into the oncoming truck.

Carmelita opened the back window. "Who was that?"

"Sektor, keep going he'll be back!"

"The dude just got hit by a truck!" She saw that Scorpion was right, Sektor was rocketing through the air using some kind of jet-boots. Scorpion hurriedly looked around for anything that he could use to take out Sektor. He saw Sektor charging energy in front of his chest. Scorpion had to do do something fast they would both die.

And at the last possible second Scorpion saw train tracks with freight-train speeding down them. Scorpion half smiled. "If a truck couldn't stop you." A blade appeared out of his arm-guard and into his hand. "Then maybe a train can." The blade, connected to steel chain, shot out of a mechanism in his arm-guard. The blade broke through Sektor's armor and ripped through the shoulder underneath it. The blade opened up latching on to Sektor. With a hard pull on the chain, Scorpion redirected Sektor onto the trains path, then unlatching the blade just as the freight-train hit Sektor.

Carmelita looked back at the speeding train, then at Scorpion. "That was so cool. That was like something out of James Bond, or Jason Bourne, or even ICarly."

Scorpion climbed into the passenger's seat. "Just keep going!"

"Okay." She squeaked.

OooooO


	4. Chapter 4

OooooO

It was getting late. The sun had set hours ago, and Carmelita was getting tired. Scorpion pulled over. "Get out, we're stopping for the night."

"Kay." She said half a sleep. She pulled herself out of the truck and watched as Scorpion drove it into a river.

"Come on. I saw a motel across the street." He dragged her across the highway. And when they reached the small, dirty motel, he dumped her in a room, and took a seat on the motels roof to watch the highway. He covered his face with his mask and hood, and looked up at the moon. "Why me?" He asked the moon as if it was a person. "I hate teenagers." He thought about Sektor and how he was able to survive being hit by a truck. He remembered about the girl being so calm under pressure, and the utter nonsense she kept saying. "If I wasn't already dead, I would kill myself." He sighed and remained silent the rest of the night.

OooooO

Carmelita awoke at sunrise, she quickly jumped out of bed and proceeded to stand on her hands and she entered a deep concentration. The motel room door slammed open making her lose her balance and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Ow."

"Come on, time to go." Scorpion demanded.

"But I haven't got the chance to do my morning exercises, or watch any daytime television." Scorpions expression darkened. "So when are we leaving?"

"Now." He growled. She collected her things and followed him down the street to a diner, he put on a pair of sunglasses and led her inside. "Get something fast, there's no time to waste."

They sat down at the bar counter. "What can I get you?" The waitress behind the counter asked them.

Without looking at her Scorpion said. "Coffee, black, no sugar."

"Soda please." Carmelita said with a smile.

The waitress brought them their drinks, she looked at Scorpion. "Be careful it's blazing hot."

He didn't care as he drunk the whole cup in a single inhale. "I know, fill it up." And she did as Carmelita looked through the menu.

"Can I get a sandwich please." Carmelita said. She noticed Scorpion kept glancing back at the door. "Are you okay?"

"No!" He snapped. "I am never okay!"

"I guess I shouldn't ask that again."

"And here I thought that you were an idiot."

"Yeah, we get that lot." She laughed.

She saw Scorpion grip a knife off the counter. She saw some of the other people leaving. She glanced back the door and saw a man in a black suit standing with a yellow armored warrior with the same design as Sektor and Smoke. Imprinted on the side of his helmet was 4D4. 4D4 stood guard as the man in the black suit sat next to Scorpion. "Mr Hasashi." He said. "When was the last that we've seen each other?"

"Back when you still hand a right hand." Scorpion sassed. Carmelita saw that his right hand was replaced by a metal one that was possibly cybernetic.

"Cute." He responded. "How long do you think you can keep her away from us? Don't force us to have to kill you again."

"Again?" Carmelita asked, but she was ignored.

"Good luck with that, seeing as I returned the favor on your little ice sickle way back when. And I doubt that Cyrax here can handle a fight with me."

"Such confidence from a dead man. Did you happen to see Ami while you were down there?"

Carmelita saw that had struck one of Scorpions many nerves. Scorpion delivered a strong right hook to the suited mans face, knocking him out of his seat. And like a bolt of yellow and black lightning, Cyrax hit Scorpion with a drop-kick that sent him flying over the counter. Carmelita watched the two yellow warriors fight as she ate her sandwich.

Cyrax threw a punch, Scorpion dodged it and stabbed Cyrax's forearm with the knife he picked up, then punched his helmet, then followed it up with a chest kick. Cyrax stumbled back and ripped the knife out of his arm. Cyrax quickly grabbed the cash register and slammed it into Scorpions head, knocking his head into the kitchen window. He grabbed Scorpion and begun to slam his head into the metal wall. By the forth time, Scorpion grabbed a frying pan and bashed Cyrax in the head with it, then elbowed him in his side. He turned and put Cyrax in a full-nelson.

"Is there anything I could do?" Carmelita asked.

"Take a knife and stab him in the chest!"

"Kay." She took her knife and stabbed Cyrax it into his chest. Cyrax gave a shout of pain, then flipped back, slamming Scorpion on the tiled floor. Cyrax jumped up and stomped on Scorpions chest. Scorpion grabbed Cyrax's ankle and tripped him, slamming his head on the counter as he fell. Scorpion flipped over planting his knee in Cyrax's stomach. Scorpion then grabbed his arm and snapped it, the sound of the breaking bones filled the diner. Cyrax screamed, he kicked Scorpion off of him. Cyrax raised his good hand, an energy started forming in his hand.

"Ah krap." Scorpion said. Cyrax threw the energy trapping Scorpion in an energy net.

Cyrax laughed as he ignited a green energy sword. The yellow figure towered over Scorpion, about to impale him. Cyrax raised the sword to strike a final blow. The roar of a gun shot went off in the diner. Cyrax dropped down, a bullet hole in his helmet. Scorpion cut his way out of the net with his wrist blade, and when he stood he saw Carmelita holding a very big handgun. "Did you just shoot him?"

"Yeah." She said bluntly.

"You don't have a drivers license, but you have a gun?" She nodded. "I hate Wisconsin." He looked around and saw the man in the black suit was gone. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

Scorpion gave another disgruntled sigh. "Let's go."

"Can I steal the car this time?" She asked.

"Why not!"

OooooO


	5. Chapter 5

OooooO

A recovered Smoke stormed through a mountain-side base, he was yelling at a man in a gray uniform.

"I want twenty, no thirty squadrons along the road, if they get to the forest it's all over!"

"Yes sir." The gray uniform said writing everything down.

"I want motor bikes, ATV's, tank-cars, a clown on a uni-cycle if that's what it takes! I want that girl!"

A second man in a gray uniform approached him as he entered the base's hanger. "Sir, a message." He handed Smoke a video pad and left. Smoke dismissed the first one and switched on the video pad.

A pair of red eyes appeared on the screen. "Sir." Smoke said surprised. "I apologize for the slow progress."

"No need for apologies Smoke." The screen said. "Have your teams recovered Sektor and Cyrax?"

"Yes sir. They've been recovered and are being shipped to you as requested."

"Good, I can't wait to try out the new toys." The man on the other line paused for a long moment before finally saying. "You know what Smoke, I was feeling generous so I got you a present."

"A weapon sir?"

"How's fifty-five Deathstalkers, and my newest assault vehicle. They should be there any second." Smoke looked outside and saw three troop carriers pull into the hanger bay.

One of the black armored soldiers went up to him, a blue band went around his helmet under the green and yellow mushroom symbol. "Commander Zach sir. Leader of the one oh five Deathstalker division. And we've brought this." A giant red truck rolled in to the hanger, it's giant wheels covered with spiked treads. It was covered with missile pod's and fifty caliber machine guns. "The big guy calls it the Devastator." Smoke looked down at the video-pad but the line was cut. "On your command sir."

"Let's roll out." Smoke said climbing into the Devastator. "And remember, we need her alive."

OooooO


	6. Chapter 6

OooooO

Scorpion was pissed. Well no more then normal of course, but still. He sat there driving for six hours while Carmelita told this ridiculous story about Chinese food and her twin brother Vash. "And that's why Vash and I can never go back to the state of Ohio. Seriously, they were pissed off!"

Scorpion tried his best to not stab her in her neck right here and now, but he remembered that he had a job to do, and to do it he couldn't kill her, no matter how much he wanted to. So instead he just internally screamed in frustration. "Of all the times not to be attacked."

"I think you spoke to soon." The girl said. "Just don't look into the mirror."

"Why?"

"Because you seriously do not want to know how big that thing is." And suddenly the ground started shaking. He looked into the rear-view mirror and saw the giant red truck with the spikes wheels coming up behind them. The spikes on the wheels were tearing up the concrete street as it went.

"Ah krap." The truck rolled over their car, a giant metal clamp reached down from the truck's underside and grabbed the car, lifting it off the ground. Scorpion climbed out of his window and onto the roof of the car to try to release the clamps. A cloud of black smoke moved in behind him, a solid leg flew out of the cloud and kick him in his head. Scorpion recovered just as the cloud fully formed into Smoke. "Smoke, hows your head?" Smoke's response was his middle finger. Smoke punched him, but Scorpion block it, Smoke tried again and Scorpion blocked it as well. And once again, Scorpion hit him with his back flip heel kick.

Smoke recovered and roared in frustration. "Kill him!" Smoke yelled. Scorpion wondered who he was talking to, his answer came quickly as five armored Deathstalkers repelled down on steel cables firing there pulse rifles. The pulse rounds ripped through Scorpion, and knocked him of the car, Carmelita witnessed him fall to the speeding street.

"Ah, krap!" She yelled, she took her gun out from her bag and aimed it out the window. She fired two shot's at one of the Deathstalkers, but the bullets just bounced off of his armor. She thought fast, aiming at the cable that the stalker hung from. She shot two more at the cable, weakening it, the cable snapped under the Deathstalkers weight, dropping him into the road far below. She repeated with two more of them sending them down to rushing street. One of the remaining Deathstalkers swung over to the car, unlatching from his cable.

Carmelita fired into the car's roof, a black metal hand slammed through the roof. A second a hand came down and tore a hole in the roof, one of the hands grabbed her by her neck and pulled her through the roof. She came face to face with the skull like mask that was the face of the Deathstalkers. Eight words ran through her head at that moment. _Scorpion just had to fall off the roof._

OooooO


	7. Chapter 7

OooooO

She saw nothing but darkness in the eyes of the armored soldier. And suddenly, a chain wrapped around the Deathstalkers neck. He dropped her in surprise and was pulled off the car. Carmelita dropped back into the car, she thought she saw a flash of fire on the roof of car. She felt gravity drop as the car fell from the truck to the rushing street below. Seconds later Scorpion dropped in. "What took you so long?" She asked, slightly dazed.

"I just fell off a fifty-foot truck, give me a break!" He put the car in reverse and floored it, speeding away from the truck. He sifted gears and floored the gas a second time, speeding off the road.

On the Devastator, Smoke roared in anger. "Open fire!" The Deathstalkers followed their orders and opened fire on the car with the trucks machine guns and missile pods. Scorpion took to the evasive, and started making zig-zag's as explosions of fire and dirt went off all around the beat up car.

One of the fifty caliber bullets took out one of the back tires, making the car go out of control. Scorpion saw the a tree line up ahead. "Come on, hold together!" He yelled as the car fell apart. He turned Carmelita. "Put your seat belt on and keep your head down!" She didn't argue, and did what he said as fast as she could, just as on of the missiles hit the trunk of the car.

The car broke through the tree line of the thick forest, and at about twelve feet in, the car crashed into an oak tree, destroying the front of the car and sending Scorpion through the windshield and into the tree.

Carmelita picked her head up, a terrible pain shooting through her neck. "Great, I think I have whiplash." She pulled herself out of the car, and saw the crippled mess that Scorpion was. "Oh, are you okay?"

"No!" He yelled snapping his neck back in place. "What did I tell you about that!"

"Sorry. I thought you dead." She said as he snapped some more of his bones back in place.

"You can't kill what's already dead. Now let's get moving, we're almost there." He lead the way, going deeper into the forest.

OooooO

By the time Smoke had gotten to the edge of the forest, the two were gone, hidden by the tree's. He yelled again in pure anger. Zach went to him. "What now sir?"

"Find them, even if you have to burn this entire forest down! I will not fail him!" Zach nodded and commanded his troops to spread into the forest on foot. "Where there's Smoke, there's fire."

OooooO


	8. Chapter 8

OooooO

Scorpion led her through the thick forest. It had been three hours since their run-in with the armored Deathstalkers, and Carmelita was feeling exhausted. After tying her jacket around her waist, she had asked him how long it was to the place that the were going, his only response was an angry _'no'_. Scorpion reminded her of her eldest brother Logan, he was always angry for no apparent reason, just like Scorpion.

Carmelita final gave in the to exhaustion and fell over. Scorpion stopped and faced her. "Get up we have to keep going."

"We can't stop for a minute, what's the excuse, huh?" He pointed behind her, she looked behind her to the distance to see the forest on fire. "Damn, that's a good excuse." She fought through it and stood up to try and keep up with Scorpion. She thought he was lost when he led her to the edge of the mountain, and hoped to God that she didn't have to climb it. She hate's climbing, seriously.

"We're here." He said plainly.

"And where is here? Cause all I see is rock's. I really hate rocks, ever since I was nailed in the face with a rock by the Rock. You know Dwayne Johnson."

Scorpion was about to yell at her but restrained himself. "It's inside the rock's." He said annoyed. He put his foot on a small rock on the ground, and pushed it into the ground. Big section's of rock shifted and opened, revealing huge metal doors.

"Cool." She said as Scorpion opened the doors. He threw her inside and closed the doors behind them. Scorpion led her down a long narrow pathway that was carved into the mountain, a few glow sticks on the path was the only light allowing them to see. He led her through a seemingly never ending maze of tunnels and blackness...

OooooO

Zach had just reported back from the purging of the forest, and his report wasn't pleasant. They had lost track of the girl, and that made Smoke very upset. He had to report back to the vice president and it didn't make him happy. "Sir we've lost them, they have her and the boy." He said to the video pad. "I'm sorry."

"Thomas my friend, you have nothing to apologize for." The maniacal voice on the black screen said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir."

The vice president sighed. "Now that they have the both of them they'll begin to think that they have an advantage over us, which we all know that they don't, and they'll deliver them both to us personally."

"I don't mean to question you sir, but what makes you think that will work."

"Because I know them. The pathetic fighters will finally make their move and the kids will want to go with them. And seeing how stubborn they are, they'll be here. It's just a matter of time." The vice president sadistically laughed at his own little 'joke'.

"I will return immediately."

"See that you do Vrbada. And tell Zach I said hi." He broke communication, leaving Smoke with a lot of questions and no answers.

OooooO


End file.
